Rawley Wilkes
Rawley Wilkes is a drug dealing warlord who is J.J. "Lone Wolf" McQuade's archenemy and the main antagonist of the 1983 drama film Lone Wolf McQuade. He was portrayed by David Carradine. He tried to kill McQuade's daughter for a fortune, but resulted in a failure. He is killed in a grenade explosion. Biography While McQuade was out with his daughter Sally on a horsback riding, his daughter's horse runs wild and she is saved by Lola Richardson. She invites the men to a party where Rawley Wilkes displays his prowess in martial arts and some of his thugs get into a fight with Ramos. After settling the fight, Richardson and McQuade leave the party and apparently have a romantic encounter. She shows up at his house cleaning and seems to start breaking through his rough exterior within the couple of days they were together. Meanwhile, McQuade's daughter and her boyfriend witness the hijacking of a US Army convoy. The boyfriend is shot to death while one of the hijackers (driving a Dodge Aspen pushes the car in which the daughter is hiding car over an embankment, landing her in the hospital. McQuade more readily works with Kayo to find out who did this to his daughter. Kayo's computer skills allow him to track the errant convoy. At an illegal garment factory, they pick up a young delinquent named Snow Sanderson, who is reluctant to talk until Dakota points a Mac-10 in his general direction and empties the magazine. As the story progresses, they are joined by FBI Special Agent Jackson. The trail leads them to arms merchant Rawley Wilkes (Carradine), who is hijacking U.S. arms shipments for his illicit weapons deals. The three eventually find the arms trading headquarters in the desert. Agent Núñez is killed when he and his agents attack the headquarters after McQuade and Ramos tried to stop them, but ended up in the gunfight as well. All the good guys are shot, McQuade is caught and while held by thugs, beaten by Wilkes. Richardson is witness to this yelling for Wilkes to stop. Wilkes has McQuade placed in his truck and buried. McQuade manages to escape, though injured. Agent Jackson and Ramos appear both shot but alive. McQuade finds that his daughter has been taken by Wilkes by an another arms dealer mad at Wilkes. He gives McQuade the exact location in Mexico where Wilkes and his daughter are. Though McQuade is intent and tries to head to the location on his own, both Ramos and Jackson have followed him and the three head into the base for the attack. After an intense battle, with Jackson being shot again, and McQuade's daughter and Richardson escaping, the daughter is shot in the leg and both women are sidelined. Finally McQuade and Wilkes engage a hand to hand fight with the fight leaning first in Wilkes' favor until he strikes McQuade's daughter (who ran to her father's aide), provoking McQuade into a frenzy of hits and kicks that defeats Wilkes. McQuade is reunited with his daughter, only to be fired upon by an injured Wilkes. Richardson (Carrera) steps into the line of fire to save McQuade and is killed in the process. Her dying words to McQuade was that Wilkes killed her husband, forced her to be his partner and that she loved McQuade. Meanwhile the beaten Wilkes and his remaining thug run into a building, Jackson providing McQuade with a grenade and McQuade throwing it into the building, killing Wilkes and the other man. Falcon's helicopter lands, McQuade, his daughter Sally, Ramos and Jackson take it leaving the arms dealer to deal with the "federales". Gallery Mr. Rawley Wilkes.jpg|Rawley Wilkes Category:Warlords Category:Drug Dealers Category:Traitor Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Crime Lord Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Pure Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Blackmailers